Star Wars: Return of the Sith
by Big Stuff
Summary: Darth Maul is back, in one piece, and looking for revenge. Will he succeed? COMPLETE plz R&R, thanx!


Star Wars:  
Return of the Sith  
Chapter 1  
  
"Darth Maul is back!" Obi-Wan Kenobi bellowed as he dashed into the Royal Court.  
"What happened, hmmmm?" Yoda said, in a calming voice.  
"Darth Maul has returned for revenge! He knows that Luke is the only person who stands between him, and total victory and power of the Republic!"  
"Calm down, Obi. As knows us that Luke, training has he, will be able to Darth Maul defeat. But Maul, must he know, is after him, he is."  
"But how are we to do that, Yoda? Luke is in Bognia, attending a meeting at the High Council. We will never be able to reach him!"  
"Use the force, we must. And find Darth Maul before he finds Luke!"  
  
"Let this meeting of the High Council come to order!" shouted Princess Leia, the High Council's President. "There has been news floating around that Darth Maul has returned too seek revenge on the Jedi of the Republic..." then the confused crowd became loud, "We are not sure how or who made this come about, but I must recommend that you all be on the look out for anyone or anything that could be of possible help to us in this situation."  
"Kill him!!!" someone in the crowd screeched. Then the crowd started in a chant, "Kill him! Kill him!" Scattered roars became irresistible.  
"Silence!!!" Princess Leia shouted as the crowd edged near uncontrollable. "We must not let him know that we are on the look out. I suggest you all take this in to consideration that if you are caught off guard, you could be his first victim."  
Suddenly the crowd became silent at this irruptive announcement. "But, with all respect, mesa Princess, mesa thinks that yousa should send out a group or some sort of search team to look for him?" Jar Jar Binks replied, "Mesa can go to family and ask friends to help?"  
"That is very thoughtful," the Princess replied, "but we can not afford to take that risk. Thank you all for attending this ceremony. You're presence is appreciated."  
  
Obi-Wan and Yoda hopped in their ships and took off for Bognia in pursuit of Luke.  
"Yoda. Come in. Can you hear me?" Obi-Wan's voice squeaked through the CB.  
"Hear you I do, my Jedi friend," Yoda replied.  
"We are nearing Bognia. Be on your guard," Obi said as they came into the atmosphere of this Royal planet, Bognia.  
Obi and Yoda landed their ships in the mist of the crowd leaving the ceremony.  
"Guessed we missed it, huh Yoda?" Obi said lightheartedly as he got out of his ship. "Yoda?" Obi said as he turned in circles looking for Yoda and his ship. 'Where did the little runt go this time?' Obi said to himself as he headed toward the entrance of the Republic Council Building.  
Chapter 2  
Well, it ends up that Yoda found Luke and they had gone to Tatooine and began talking about the situation. When Obi-Wan showed up he was pretty ticked.  
"How could you just leave me there without even telling me where you are going?" Obi yelled in annoyance.  
"Sorry, are we," said Yoda calmly, "thought I that you could sense with the force that leaving, we were. Obviously us, you found, so how come happy, you're not?"  
"Ok, sorry," Obi said more coolly, "you're right. I did know you were here."  
"Ok you guys. Are you gonna kiss and make up?" Luke said arrogantly.  
"Young Jedi's mouth is going to get him in trouble." Obi said starring directly at Luke.  
"Ok. Now settle down must we, and problem must think about." Yoda said.  
"So who is this 'Darth Vader'?" Luke asked in a perplexed voice.  
"Obi knows him. Him must you tell, Kenobi." Yoda replied.  
"Well, a long time ago, when I was young, I battled with him. He was a strong fighter and killed one of my fellow Jedi. I became furious, and battled with rage. Darth Vader use force push and pushed me in to a cavern, where if I had not caught a branch, would not be here, standing before you. I took him by surprise and sliced him in half."  
"Wow. You must have been training hard to defeat such a person!" Luke said in a stunned voice.  
"I did, yes. And now must you, Young Jedi. For your day will come to duel against him, and I hope, that you will also defeat him." Obi declared.  
"But..."  
"No buts, there are." Yoda said, interrupting Luke's whining voice. "You must duel him or death, to which many will come. Now go, must we. Work is much."  
Chapter 3  
Yoda, Luke, and Obi-Wan Kenobi traveled to a swamp down in Dagooba. On the way down, Yoda switched on the auto-pilot, and nodded to Obi to meet him in the back room of the ship.  
"Teach him, we must." Yoda whispered.  
"What do you..." Obi's voice trailed off, "you want to crash the plane! Are you nuts!" Obi shrieked.  
"Yes, must we. Learn, he has to." Yoda said.  
"But can't we go get some other ship?!" replied Obi.  
"No! No other ship means much, to him, as this one." Yoda said.  
'I hate when he's right...' Obi thought to himself as he shrugged and walked back up to the front.  
Beep! Beep! Beep! The ship made noises as if it were going to crash.  
"Hurry do something! The ship will crash!" Luke screamed as the ship went into a barrel role and headed downward towards the swampland and trees of inhabited land.  
"Use the force, Luke!" Obi shouted over the constant beeping of the ships alarm.  
"I can't!" Luke said as the ship became closer and closer to the waters of the swamp.  
Chapter 4  
Screeeeeeeech! Splash! The ship squeaked as it just missed the trees and skidded into the water.  
"I am so sorry," Luke said apologetically as he climbed out of the slowly sinking ship, "I failed the first test, didn't I?"  
"I would think so," said Obi sarcastically as he stood on the shore watching the ship sink.  
"Ok, it is," said Yoda. "In order to use the force in pressure situations, must you, Luke, learn to clear your head. Very powerful, it can be. See, watch." Yoda said as he slowly moved his hand towards the water.  
Obi leaned over towards Luke and whispered, " Here comes the good part."  
They both stood there, watching as Yoda's hand began to shake. Then, out of the murky water, the ship arose. Yoda lifted the ship and placed it nearby on land.  
"That was cool! I wish I could do that!" Luke exclaimed.  
"That is what you are here to learn." Obi said as he sighed with the thought of idiocy.  
"Anything, the force can do," said Yoda, " and with the force, anything, you can do."  
So Luke bit by bit learned how to use the force and picked up some rocks, lifted a box, all while he stood on his head. Well, at least that's what Yoda said.  
He told Luke, "Stay away from the darker side, must you. And if astray you go, let the force be your guide."  
"Wow," Obi said in a sarcastic voice, "that was so touching..."  
"Shut up," Luke said as he hit him in the head with a rock using the force.  
"OW! That hurt you little rat!" Obi screamed as he picked up a boulder, using the force, "I'm gonna throw this on you and see what it feels like to be 'under the power of the force'!"  
"Stop! Buffoons are you! Must you misuse the power of the force?" Yoda said in a fuming voice.  
"We are very sorry, Master," Luke and Obi said in unison while making faces at one another.  
"Kids..." Yoda said to himself yet loud enough for the other Jedi's to hear.  
  
Chapter 5  
Many months of training occurred after that day. Luke became one of the greater young Jedi in that Galaxy. But little did he know, Darth Vader was watching his every move.  
"Young Jedi is still a kid! Ha! He will never defeat me!" Darth Vader said to himself and laughed a Dark Jedi laugh.  
Then came the day when Luke was given his own light saber. This is a prized treasure to have if you're a Jedi. The Light saber is the base of all Jedi skills and moves. Luke then became familiar with it and began his battle training.  
"This is the most important aspect of being able to be a Jedi," Obi said one day while working with Luke, "If you cannot use a light saber, your screwed. Many have died, and many more will die, because of their ignorance in how to use their light saber. They became quickly fatigued and weakened by their opponents and ended up as lunch meat for their Sogs."  
Luke continued to work and train with the light saber. He became very skilled and knew all about them. One day Yoda came by and took Luke's light saber and assigned him to build a new one. It took Luke many days and nights but he finally finished and Yoda congratulated him on this accomplishment by taking him to a training facility to further educate him on the use of the light saber. He learned how to combine the force and the use of the light saber and to perform spins and flips to maximize the power of every shot he takes at his opponents.  
Soon Luke would have to summon his powers to save the New Republic from Darth Maul and the Dark Side, and the time was coming fast...  
Chapter 6  
"Yoda!" Obi screamed as he ran in to Grab N' Go, the space shop to hang out and look at all the new droids and engines and equipment for a racer.  
"Wrong is something, hmmmm?" Yoda asked.  
"Luke got a call from Darth Vader telling him his time in this world is limited, and then he blew up and hopped in his ship and flew of to Lingarlid, to fight him!"  
"We cannot help him, you know," Yoda said.  
"But, we must, Master! If not, Luke will be slaughtered for certain!"  
"We will go, but we will not interfere with the natural dual between them." Yoda proclaimed as he grabbed his walking cane and slowly got up from his chair and walked out to his ship. They flew out to Lingarlid and searched and found Luke and Darth Vader using words to try to intimidate the other.  
"Yo' momma's so fat that when she tried to get in her ship, she couldn't get it off the ground!" Luke said with great ignorance.  
Vader replied with, "I don't have a mother you buffoon! I was created by the Sith Lord to destroy all of your ignorant Jedi!"  
"Ohhhh, it's on! Bring it, fatboy!" Luke shouted noisily.  
Yoda glanced over at Obi-Wan and gave him a confused look.  
"I did not teach him that!" Obi-Wan said just to secure his name.  
Chapter 7  
The battle raged on and on and it seemed like it would never end. Luke swung at Darth Vader. Vader ducked and threw a sucker punch at Luke's chest while he was off balance, and knocked the wind out of Luke. He fell to the ground and Darth Vader picked up his red light saber and walked over by Luke's side. "I guess this is your time to go... hahahaha. And you even thought you could beat me! You're a fool!" Vader said as he looked up at the crowd watching them duel.  
"No!" Obi yelled and started running toward Luke when Yoda stopped him.  
"Interfere, we must not!" Yoda said to Obi-Wan trying to calm him.  
"Oh, come on grandpa! Let him come I can kill him, too. And then they can both die on the same day. Wouldn't that be fun!" Vader said practically laughing in Kenobi's face.  
"Oh, no you won't! Luke screamed as he stabbed Darth Vader in his abdomen. He had used the force to bring himself together and regain his strength while all of that commotion was going on.  
"I... will... be... back..." Vader managed to murmur as he fell to the ground in a heap.  
"Now I taught him that!" Obi cried out as he ran toward Luke to praise him for this great accomplishment.  
  
Chapter 8  
"I am proud to announce that Luke Skywalker has defeated the long time enemy, Darth Vader," Obi-Wan said at the microphone at the Jedi counsel meeting, "and is now a Jedi Knight.  
The whole Jedi counsel room exploded with applauses and shouts like,"You da man, Luke!" and "Way to go!"  
Luke had become a Jedi Knight and was now one of the top Jedi in the whole galaxy. Luke later grew up, married, had children, and became a teacher of young Jedi, like Yoda. "I couldn't have done it without my good friend, Yoda..." he said at a funeral for Yoda. He had passed away while test flying a new ship and the special shields had backfired and created a magnetic force which made your Force powers unable to work and Yoda fell to his doom. A great congregation had assembled for his funeral and many things were said afterward, but Yoda was, and always will be in the stories of the Jedi...  
  
THE END...  
Written by,  
Casey Habr 


End file.
